


Burn

by faithfulDiscord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hamilton, Angst, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulDiscord/pseuds/faithfulDiscord
Summary: His brother was right, he married an Icarus.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's been a while. I've been thinking about this particular story for a while. Have fun! Don't forget to kudo and leave a comment. Feel free to leave criticism too!

The Reyes Pamphlet

The charge against me is a connection with one John “Jack” Morrison for purposes of improper pecuniary speculation. My real crime is an amorous connection with his husband, Gabriel Reyes, for a considerable time with his privity and connivance, if not originally brought on by a combination between the partners with the design to extort money from me.

* * *

He watches the flames lick at his fingers, he barely feels anything. He rereads the pamphlet, the names burned into his head, the heat dries the tears on his face that have finally stopped.

The door to the study opens and Genji can’t get himself to look over at his husband, even at the soft whisper of his name. A clank of his shoes and the soft ting of a spur makes Genji’s head shake.

“Stay there, Jesse. You’re nothing but a stranger because you are obviously not the man I married. I don’t know who you are anymore.”

“Darlin’...”

Genji’s heart breaks at his voice but all he can think about is what Jesse wrote, what he published, not only making himself a fool but Genji as well.

He wrote about another man.

Jesse wrote about how he invited another man into their home, into their _bed_ , when he was away with his brother.

All because of some stupid speculation.

Righteous anger bubbles to the surface, he wants to lash out to make Jesse hurt just as much as he did. Genji stands up to finally look at the man that was once the love of his life. “Do you think I’m stupid, Jesse? Is that it? I saw everyday how anyone with a pulse fawned over you, how you would charm them into anything you wanted.”

He takes a step forward and grabs the front of Jesse’s shirt bringing him down to make them eye level with each other. The anger dies down just as quickly as it bubbled to the surface, Genji cups Jesse’s face and gently runs his thumb over his cheek. “I see how you look at my brother, Jesse. I wish Hanzo never introduced me to you.”

He takes a step back and smoothes down the front of his shirt and coat. He walks over to the latched box he kept all of Jesse’s letters in and dumped it into the hearth.

He watched the stories, the promises, and the future Jesse built with his words, burn.

“You’ll sleep in here, if anyone asks you what happened you tell them nothing. I’m not going to be apart of your story, Jesse. No one gets to know what I said.”

Genji straightens his back and lifts his head as he purposely walks past him, he can’t help himself as he pauses at the doorway. “I hope Gabriel was worth it, Jesse.”


End file.
